Bad Dreams
by sexy-sassy-proud
Summary: Castiel and Dean have a daughter who gets an unexpected visit from and unwanted guest. Sabriel and lots of family moments. Some smut and fluff to keep everyone interested ;P
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Cas snuggled in close together never wanting to let go. Dean just finished working a case where the creature (Sam told Dean it's name but it never stuck in his head) would attack married couples. First it would talk the wife and dangle her from the ceiling up-side-down then make her watch as he poisoned and ate her husband. Dean never allowed the thought that that could have been his family enter his head. He just curled up that much closer to Castiel that night.

Just as he settled in and started to fall asleep he heard little feet in the hallway walking toward his room. A second later the door was pushed open and a sleepy little girl made her way to Dean's side of the bed. "Daddy" she nudged at Dean' s side barely reaching it in an attempt to wake him up.

"Yes baby girl" Dean whispered pulling away from Cas as he turned toward Amelia.

"I had a bad dream" she looked at him clutching her favorite teddy bear. Her blue eyes filled with tears and her messy dirty blonde hair fell in her face as she redirected her gaze to her now wiggling toes.

Dean patted the space on the bed next to him and then lifted her into it. "It's okay honey, daddy is right her nothing can hurt you,"Dean smiled down at her as she curled herself into his side. He smoothed back her hair and wiped her face of the single tear that was there.

Cas had woken up during his husband and daughters little conversation. "Is she okay?" Cas whispered softly to Dean. He then reached over him and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. She was snoring softly now against Dean's side still clutching her teddy bear to her chest.

"Yea she's fine, she just had a bad dream" Dean looked up at Castiel and gave him a soft kiss before they both settled in for the night and fell asleep

The next morning the Cas and Dean woke up at around the same time. It was a Saturday so they played there together with Amelia still curled up at Dean's side. Dean peered down at his daughter's small face. It was so young and soft not yet hit by the bad in the world. Dean planted a kiss into the curly hair that resembled his in color.

Her eyes fluttered and she awoke the striking blue eye stared wide up at his own. They were still full of sleep but there was a smile in them as she said , "Good morning Daddy" then registering Castiel' s eyes and again said, "Good morning Daddy" the she frowned, her eyebrows pushed together creating the same crease as Dean's when something is on his mind.

"What's wrong honey?" Castiel whispered leaning forward and instinctively smoothed out the skin between her eyebrows.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" she sat up her nightgown punching up around her waist as she pulled her legs into the criss cross position locating her bear and sitting him the hole her legs made. "The other kids at daycare get picked up by nice ladies they call mommy but I always get picked up by a daddy," worry and concern made her soul shine older than herself.

Dean just looked at Castiel searching his eyes for an answer. "Well," Dean spoke reaching behind him to grab Cas's hand, "Some people fall in love with nice ladies but I fell in love with a nice man" he smiled at her satisfied with what he had told her. She nodded clearly okay with the answer she was given. Right on cue her small stomach growled and Dean took the opportunity to derail her train of thought. "Come on let's see what kind of breakfast your daddy can cook for us today!"

Dean slid out of bed stretching quickly before turning and picking up Amelia. Cas slid out and came to Dean's side taking his hand as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"What are we feeling today?" Castiel smiled as he picked up Amelia and sat her on the counter in her usual place so she could his food sidekick as she called it after Dean showed her a few batman comics from when he was a kid.

"Eggs and bacon and….."she thought looking up at the ceiling tapping her index finger to her mouth before she raised both her hands to the sky and yelled "PIE!" they all laughed amused by the way she exclaimed the last word.

"We can make eggs and bacon but pie isn't a breakfast food," Castiel shrugged glancing first at Amelia and then at Dean. Both faces wore a puppy dog face pleading with Castiel to make the pie. After a moment he caved and agreed.

Everyone helped make breakfast and as they say down to eat it Castiel remembered why Amelia had slept with them last night. "Amelia do you remember what your dream was from last night?"

" was there me, you, daddy, Uncle Sam, Uncle Gabe, Christopher (Sam and Gabriel' s kid), and Grandpa Singer" she explained swallowing the bit of pie in her mouth. "We were here playing outside but then this mean man with scabs on his face came and hurt you guys and told me I was an abmna-abom-ab-" the word stuck in her mouth unable to form due to its length and complexity.

"Abomination?" Castiel offered and she nodded smiling obviously ignorant to the words meaning.

She continued telling her dream, "he tried to hurt me but I ran away and that's when I woke up"

"Did the mean man have a name?"Castiel asked

"He said his name was Lucifer," she said shrugging a little.

Dean and Castiel shared a mortified glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean remembered back to when Sam was in the hospital more commonly known as the Looney bin when Lucifer was haunting his subconscious. He doesn't out it past the devil to haunt their daughters dreams. But seriously she's only 4. Dean had summoned Gabriel and made it urgent. A second later Gabriel was sitting in his dinning room with Sam and Christopher in tow. Delighted to see her uncle's and cousin Amelia git up and ran over to them hugging and kissing all of then before taking Christopher's pudgey little hand in hers. Christopher was only 2 so she being the older if the 2 dragged him everywhere they saw each other often so she had alot of authority in his life.

Dean looked down at the two from where he was sitting and said, "Amelia why don't you take Christopher up to your room and play?"

She beamed up at him the gave him the I-was-already- planning- in- doing- that look. She then looked the toddler who was nearly as tall as her and smiled before she began pulling him behind her up the stairs telling for hum to keep up or she was going to let go and let him fall down the stairs.

"Psh" Gabriel snorted out, "She's not like Dean at all" He shook his head then looked at his brother and brother- in- law, "So why do you want us hear so early and so quickly?"

Castiel looked at Dean who just waved his hand offering him the task of telling the story. Castiel nodded and then thought for a moment trying to figure out how he was going to start. He decided it would best just to be blunt. "Amelia had a bad dream last night. She said we were all there and she said a man hurt us all then tried to hurt he before she awoke. She said the nab called himself Lucifer"

San cringed wincing away from the memories that were associated with that name. Gabriel reflexively put an arm around Sam productively. Dean sighed then finished the story, "He then called her an abomination. She doesn't know what the word means so it leads us to believe Lucifer is appearing in her dreams rather than her dreaming him up. However, we don't know why he thinks if her as an abomination." Dean rubber his forehead clearly distressed.

"Why her, why now?" Sam posed questions Dean and Cas had already thought of. "You guys have been out if the business for nearly 5 years ever since Amelia was born. And she doesn't know about the supernatural. She poses no threat."

"Dean and Cas pose a threat and the fastest way to get parents to cave is to threaten their child." Gabriel was solemn an unusual look for the normal goofy expression he wears.

Castiel sucked in a breath as if he got punched in the gut. "Amelia! Can you come here please?" he paused and thought, "Bring Christopher with you!"

"Coming Daddy! One second! There's something u want to show you!" her little live squeaked and giggled as she made her way down the stairs Christopher tripping over his awkwardly long legs as he was dragged behind her. "Daddy look!" she asked pulling the toddler out from behind her back.

Dean snickered as he looked at the little boy wearing a tutu over his jeans and a fairy shirt that was sloppily yanked over his under shirt. A shiny silver and pink tiara being the cherry on top but was knocked sideways in the decent down the stairs. They all laughed as they took in the sight, well all if then except San who crouched down extending his arms toward his sin who did the walk if shame as he made his way over to his father. Sam scooped up the little bit and began to remove the dress up clothes.

"Uncle Sam no!" Amelia protested trying to stop him from undressing Christopher.

"Amelia come here honey" Cas extended his arms and Amelia huffed her way into the angle' s arms.

"Daddy, why us he doing that. I made Christopher pretty! I even washed his dirty face," her bottom lip huffed out and she crossed her arms.

"Mia" Castiel said cupping her chin and raising her face so they were eye to eye. "Something bad might be happening. I need you to tell me everything you remember about the mean man in your dream"

Amelia went in describing him with precise detail. She got that trait from Castiel and right now they were all grateful. The nab she described sounded exactly lineage vessel Lucifer had possessed scabs and all.

"Now what?" Gabriel asked.

"Now we hunt him down and kill him" Castiel replied in a tone that seemed to chill the very air around them.


	3. Chapter 3

The hunt for Lucifer began. Each person doing what they did best. Sam researched, Gabriel asked around the supernatural world excluding the angles he so vehemently hated, Dean asked other hunters and looked around the human world for clues and Cas asked around in heaven. During this time Sam, Gabriel and Christopher moved into the guest rooms in Dean and Castiel' s home. All of them wanted to stick together just in case there was something new and because the thought of leaving the other family home alone terrified all of them.

By now it had been one week into the search. It had been a long day and Castiel yawned as he walked up the stairs toward his room. He had just locked up and was eager to slip into bed with Dean.

As he slid under the covers he began to worry. "What if we don't find Lucifer there is no real sign of him and we have no strong leads" Cas sighed and leaned into Dean taking in his deep musky scent.

"Don't worry your pretty little head babe we'll find him and then life can go back to normal" Dean planted a kiss on the top of Castiel' s head. Then he lifted his Cas's kissing him gently. They stayed lip locked for the good portion of a minute before Dean pulled Castiel in closer and he kissed him with more passion. Their legs twinned together automatically as Cas kissed down Dean' s nipping at his collar bone and planting long loved filled kisses on his neck and around the collar of his shirt. Dean moaned grabbing Cas's ass and squeezing it out of pure pleasure.

Cas quickly became frustrated by the confines of their clothing. He had been so strung out this week that he just wanted all of Dean and as soon as could. They then became one after Cas snapped his fingers removing his and Dean's clothes.

Just then a little fist tapped on their door. Castiel snapped replacing their clothing but he was unable to rid them of their erections. Just as the two settled down and looked at the door a little girl appeared in the doorway. "Daddy I had another bad dream." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand dragging the teddy bear she so loved behind her. Dean lifted her into the bed expecting her to curl up against he l I keep she did at the beginning of the week. However, this time she leaned against him and began to cry. Tears spilled out of her red eyes and down her cheeks, her entire body shook with sadness.

"Amelia, honey, what's wrong?" Castiel became extremely worried looking at Dean with confusion and pain. Cas could see his own emotions mirrored in Dean' s eyes. Both men sat up wrapping their arms around the little girl who still sobbed but her tears were easing up and she became more aware and looked up at Castiel and sniffled.

"Daddy, don't let him hurt me," she sobbed again, "Daddy he sat me in a chair and wouldn't let me get up. He told me that he was living in the place Daddy grew up and he said that he was going to kill us all before we had the chance. He said he was going to start with me and Christopher-" she gasped and sobbed breaking into tears again.

Dean picked her up placing her on his hipness he and Cas made their way to the room Gabriel and Sam were staying in. Dean woke them up telling them the news. Cas moved away from them and into the room Christopher was staying in waking up the little boy and carrying him into the now lit room.

"He's a sitting duck in Lawrence we might as well strike while the iron is hot," Dean encouraged the people around him glancing toward Castiel for support but they were all shaking their heads.

"We need to make a plan," Sam said taking Christopher from Castiel and sitting him next to Gabriel. Then moved to pick up his laptop.

"What are we going to do with the kids?" Gabriel said placing a hand on Christopher's back.

"We can help too!" Amelia leaped from Dean's arms landing in front of Christopher wrapping her arms around his neck smiling big.

"Maybe you can help Grandpa Singer," Sam smiled down at his niece and then nodded to the other adults still smiling.

"Yea!" they all agreed nodding at the pleased little ones.

"I wanna see Grandpa Singer!" Christopher smiled taking Amelia' s hand nodding to her.

"Okay, maybe Uncle Gabriel can bring you there. Why don't you two go help each other pack. You need clothes for 5 days and 5 nights don't forget undies, a hairbrush and a toothbrush" Castiel nodded toward the door that the two kids exited hand in hand.

After about 10 minutes they came back with messy suit cases. Sam took Christopher's and Castiel took Amelia' s rearranging them and adding a few things they forgot as their spouses packed a bag for themself and their partner.

Dean took the adults bags and loaded them into the Impala setting up the new head quarters that the men will be working out of for the next day as they planned and researched on the drive. Gabriel took the hands of Amelia and Christopher each child holding their own bag as they disappeared reappearing a few states over in their grandfather's living room.

Gabriel explained the new news on their recent case. "Can you watched these two for a bit while we go and…ya know" Gave asked.

"Of course! I never get to see my two favorite grandchildren!" Bobby stood up walking over to Gabriel hugged the two children before straightening himself and patting the archangle on the shoulder. "Good luck"

"Thank you" and with that Gabriel hugged the two kids and disappeared. He reappeared in Dean's kitchen then the four men set out to destroy the danger that threatened to destroy their families.

**I really love this story and I really hope you do to! Please send me reviews so at least I know I have some readers! I'm thinking of keeping first story short maybe 8 or 9 chapters unless someone says otherwise ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I'm not sure anyone is reading these stories but they are fun to write so I'm going to keep writing them.

As they drove Sam clicked away on his laptop. "Wow, how did I miss this? You can definitely see demon activity in Lawrence" he looked taken aback as he scrolled down the page. "A small earthquake and several random and unplanned storms with winds reaching up to 60 miles an hour."

Dean scoffed, "Okay now we know where he is how do we kill him?"

"We could sneak up on him and then drag him into outer space, his vessel is so weak from his dumb as being in it too long that he would have to shed it in the harsh conditions if he wants to have a prayer of fighting. Then in our natural forms we can kick his ass." Gabriel suggested.

"No absolutely not I will never let you put yourself in so much danger. You could die and then where would I be? Raising Christopher on my own? Hell no." Sam shook his head trying to shake the thoughts of living without Gabriel out of his head.

"We could talk to him and try to defeat him diplomatically," Castiel suggested hopeful and optimism.

They all ignored him. "We could make it look like only Sam and I went to fight him then you two come in in the middle of the fight and shank him with that angle blade of yours," Dean suggested. They all thought about it each weighing their own pros and cons.

"I like that plan but we have no idea how he is going to fight. What if we don't last long enough for Castiel and Gabriel to swoop in and save the day?" Sam posed the question and they all began to think again.

Dean became very frustrated. He hated knowing next to nothing on his pray. "There's an entire book explaining him and we still don't know how he fights? Seriously?"

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder in an effort to comfort him seeing as he was upset but he understood why even if he was more placid and reasonable when it came to showing emotions. Dean reached up and took the hand that lay on his shoulder and taking it in his own. He let it rest on the seat that was in between them before taking his thumb and rubbing the soft skin that covered his mate's knuckles.

They all knew this was the most dangerous mission they have ever been on but Dean was the first one to accept it. He held onto his mate feeling as though it would be the last time he would ever be able to.

A lump grew in Gabriel's throat as he reached to the side of him and took Sam's hand which he brought up to his face and kissed before letting the knotted hands fall between them. They solidified their plans then sat in silence for the rest of the car ride, both couples still holding hands.

Dean pulled into a gas station about 2 miles from the ' Welcome to Lawrence' sign. As he filled up the Impala Sam and Gabriel said their goodbyes exchanging long looks and kisses before Gabriel disappeared to who knows where.

Once the tank was full and the pump was replaced back into its holster Dean turned toward Castiel to say his goodbyes. "Let's not say goodbye. It sounds too final, let's instead say see you later." Castiel looked so sad in that on moment.

Dean pulled the angel close wrapping his arms around his waist ass he pulled him into a kiss that said all their goodbyes for them. Dean pulled back and Cas placed both palms on his chest as he looked up at the man he loved. Dean then said in a soft and gentle voice, "See you soon," he smiled and planted a kiss on the angels nose.

Sam and Dean stood in an open field preparing to summon Lucifer. Just as they finished and Dean opened his mouth to begin the prayer that would summon Lucifer, the man himself appeared about 20 yards away from the brothers.

"How cute you guys don't think I sensed you the second you entered this good forsaken town? Hey at least I'm polite I waited for you guys to get ready before I came to kill you. But I had some selfish reasons as well. What fun would it be if I didn't get s least a little fight out of you guys," the devil shrugged and smiled.

"Hey speak of the devil," Dean put a smile on and rearranged his grip on the colt.

"Now Dean is that anyway way to treat a friend?" Lucifer's gaze dropped to Dean's hand.

Dean swallowed back the taste of vomit and he looked Satan himself in the eyes. "Why did you haunt my daughter's dream' s?" all the hatred he felt for the creature in front of him registered on his face as he thought of her crying last night.

"Amelia? That little girl was destined to go places. She's a real fighter. I went to her in her dreams because she is after all my niece and its my right to visit her and because I wanted to see how she would react. I was going to visit little quiet Christopher but I think he would have written me off and wouldn't have told anyone the message." he smiled simply.

"Dean calm down your going to get is killed" Sam hissed at his brother. Dean looked at Sam for a split second then looked at Lucifer and took a deep breathe. A smile slid across Dean's face.

"Let's play" Dean wiggled his eyebrows. He aimed the colt at Lucifer' s chest and took two large steps toward him. Sam followed Dean's lead taking the gun from his belt and covered Dean's back checking behind them to make sure no one was there.

Lucifer held his hand up palm facing toward Dean freezing him in his place and deflecting the shots fired against him. "Dean I really did expect more from you. We already established that that gun has no effect on me," He turned toward Sam, "Really? A mortal gun? You two got soft after you settled down," as the devil spoke his hand lifted toward Sam freezing him in place.

Dean stayed calm in his immobility but Sam fought hard against the under lords grip, fighting to be free. Lucifer went back to talking to Dean drawing his concentration away from Sam. Sam took the opportunity to struggle, he put all his focus on his trigger finger. His index finger had already been placed on the trigger before he was frozen all He had to do was push down. He knew he couldn't cause much damage but maybe it was the distraction they needed for Cas and Gabe to finish the job.

"Come on Sammy boy! You know I am so much stronger than you why even try? And what weapon do you have pointed at me? A mortal gun!" Lucifer laughed rolling his head back and Sam felt his grip on him weaken slightly just then his efforts played off and a single shot hit the inhuman man in front of them right in the head. He stumbled back from the blow releasing his grip on both boys. Dean and Sam took the opportunity to fire as many shots as they could before he came to full awareness.

6 bullets hit him excluding the first: 2 from Sam and 4 from the colt. 7 shots in all landed all over him, hitting kill points their dad had taught them. Just as the last shot went through his heart Gabriel appeared behind him and sunk his arch angle blade into his heart twisting a little before he pulled away and disappeared.

As Lucifer fell to the ground he sent out one last shock wave of power in s futile attempt to go down with a bang. Sam cheered as the evil that once threatened his family turned to ash before his eyes. He turned to Dean to share the victory but he then noticed that Lucifer' s attempt to with a bang wasn't as futile as he thought.

Dean was curled up on the ground choking on his own blood cuts appearing all over his body that were previously not there.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I am trying to keep consistent. However, for all you domestic!destiel fans out there I think k you'll like the plot twist at the end. Definitely more to come! Please leave reviews I'd love to know someone out there is reading this!

Sam ran over to Dean kneeling next to his older brother who was officially unconscious. His body still convulsed as blood poorer out of his mouth. "Dean wake up! Please wake up!" Sam shook his brother in an attempt to rouse him but it was useless his body had shut down. He was dying g in Sam's hands and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Castiel! Gabriel! Come quick Dean' s hurt bad! Please hurry he won't wake up!" Sam cried out toward the sky and the angels responded before he could finish his sentence.

Castiel appeared behind Dean's head. The angel knelt down placing the human's head on his lap. "Gabriel heal him please!" Castiel cried as he grabbed at the cuff of his brother's pants. Dean coughed up more blood but he was still unconscious. Cas turned his partners head to the side letting the blood drain from his mouth so he wouldn't choke on it.

Gabriel put one hand on his brother's shoulder and one hand on Sam's shoulder knowing that they each had enough contact with Dean so he would be transported as well. A quick rush of wind filled their ears and they were in Bobby' s study. Cas and Sam had lifted Dean onto the cot that played under the window and Gabriel began to examine the still unconscious still bleeding man.

Castiel never left Dean's side during the examination process. Sam did have to leave however. Bobby and the kids were outside and after Sam washed most of the blood off his hands he went outside to tell Bobby and to make sure neither of the kids went inside and saw Dean.

"Hey Sammy when did you get-" Bobby stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on Sam's face. Sam leaned over to Bobby and whispered Dean's current status in his ear before telling him it was their job to keep the kids occupied so they didn't have to see Dean like that. "Okay kiddos! Who has a hankering for ice-cream!" Bobby said clapping his hands together. Both of the kids squealed in delight and all four if them made their way to Bobby' s car.

Gabriel had moved Dean to the panic room feeling like the calamities space out of the way of the normal living areas of the house would be best. He continued to examine Dean and found that not only was his body shredded but also his soul. Castiel began to sob at the news resting his head on the piece of empty bed near Dean's head.

"Hey man don't be upset. Just because his soul got a little kink doesn't mean I can't still make hi. good as new." Gabriel patted his brother's shoulder and then Cas loomed up at him with hope in his red, teary eyes. "I'm just going to need to ask you one favor," Gabriel said softly.

"Anything! As long as Dean gets better!" Castiel shot up in a burst of energy.

"I know that you know how to put a soul together when it's in this kind of state. So I am asking you to piece Dean back together. I think it would work better if you did it because your grace and his soul have already touched before."

"Of course I can do that!" Castiel leaned over Dean's body placing a hand on his chest before pushing down and reaching for his soul. Gabriel stood watch to make sure Cas would be okay during the procedure.

Castiel was fine and within 3 hours had Dean's soul perfectly pieced back together. Once his soul was intact Gabriel walked over to the other side of the bed and healed Dean's body. Dean sputtered and his eyes fluttered as he woke up.

"Not too fast champ," Gabriel said placing a hand on Dean's chest holding him down so he couldn't sit up. "You should rest it' s been a long day," Gabriel smiled then walked out of the room leaving the door open.

Castiel smiled and began to cry taking in the sight of Dean's perfectly healthy face. Dean reached a hand up wincing when his shoulder popped but continued on so he could wipe the transform Castile's face. "Shhhh, baby, I'm all better no need to cry" Dean smiled up at Castiel then moved over slightly making room for Castiel to lay down next to him.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Castiel played down next to Dean and muddled his head into his neck gently.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," Dean smiled and kissed the top of Castiel' s head.

"What would I have done if you died? How could I have lived?" Castiel whispered.

"Don't say things like that. I'm still kicking and that's all that matters right now."

"Dean I have to tell you something. I was waiting for the right time to tell you but I've decided that there is no better time than the present," Castiel said placing a hand on Dean's chest in the same spot he had just removed his hand from making small swirls over the torn and matted fabric.

"Okay," Dean said hesitantly.

"Dean, I- I'm" Castiel thought trying to pick the right words to use then shrugged slightly before saying, "Dean, I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean struggled against the weight of Cas's body. "Shhh calm down." Cas purred trying to stop Dean's struggle. "You're going to hurt yourself, babe."

Dean winced as he settled down against the rough cot in the panic room. "That's great, Cas." Dean smiled pressing his face gently onto the top of Cas's head. "Cas, I love you," Dean whispered.

"I love you, too" Cas smiled continuing his patterns on Dean's chest. Dean fell asleep there in the panic room with Castiel

After 3 hours Dean woke up. It was dark now Cas had fallen asleep. Dean lay there smiling. "I'm gunna be a dad, again," dean whispered and felt Cas stir against him. "Hello there sleepy angel," Dean smiled down at Castiel.

"Hi," Cas yawned stretching his legs out straight and arms above his head. "We should get up and check on Amelia and the others," Cas said concern filling his eyes. He missed his daughter and so did Dean.

"Come on then let's go," dean waited on the bed as Cas crawled out. He stretched his arms over his head again and his shirt pulled up showing his stomach. There was a small but definite bump there. "Dean propped himself up on his elbows, eyebrows furrowing. "How long have you waited to tell me?" Dean looked up at Castiel concern painting his features.

Castiel blushed fixing his shirt. "Uhm, I've known for a month," he grew worried, "I didn't want to worry you and I wanted to tell you at the perfect time but no time was perfect. How was I supposed to tell you something like this with Lucifer skulking around Amelia's dreams. I'm so sorry dean. I really am. I should have told you," Cas tried to explain hurriedly he didn't want dean to be upset with him.

Dean held his hand up at the end of his little rant. He sat up and pulled Castiel and into his lap. "Shhh hon. I understand it's okay. Just remember that it's okay to tell me these kinds of things. No time will ever be the right time in this family you can still tell me anything anytime. You never have to go through anything alone." Dean placed his hand over Castiel's which was over his small baby bump. He spoke the words to Cas in a soft comforting voice, nuzzling his head into the crock in Cas's neck.

"Thank you, Dean. I really do love you and always will." Cas turned his head and placed his forehead against Dean's briefly before he tightened his grip on dean's hand and pulled him upstairs.

Amelia smiled as her dads entered the room running toward dean and jumping into his arms "Daddy! Uncle Sam sad you were sick and just needed a little time to get better before I could see you. Me and Christopher were so worried," she bounced in her arms turning slightly and aiming a pointed glance at Christopher before turning all the way around in dean's arms to face him and wrap her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Dean opened his mouth to answer his daughter but Castiel spoke first, "Baby girl how about we let Daddy have a break before you break him again," he chuckled a little noting how Dean winced in her strong hug.

"But Daddy I love him so much I would never hurt him!" She slipped out of Dean's arms and walked over to Cas crossing her arms matter-of-factly.

Cas kneeled and placed his hands under Amelia's elbows, "I know Mia but he's not all the way better yet." Cas smiled at her then kissed her forehead before straightening and taking dean's hand. "Mia," he continued, "can you go sit with Chris I-we," he looked at Dean, "have news for everyone.

Amelia walked over and sat down next to Christopher nearly knocking over the block tower he was building on the floor. All of them turned and looked at dean and Castiel expectantly. Dean cleared his throat, "Cas is pregnant," dean smiled and pulled Cas closer to him, releasing his hand and putting his arm around his waist.

"That's great!" exclaimed Sam, standing up and clapping dean on the shoulder. Gabriel nodded and punched Cas's arms mockingly before pulling him in for a hug.

Dean and Cas put Amelia to bed that night after they all teleported to their proper homes. Dean kissed the top of her head as Castiel flicked the light of. They walked to their room hand in hand.

Dean pulled off his shirt, shoes, and pants too lazy to put on traditional pajamas and laid in bed. He folded his arms behind his head as he watched Cas slip out of his clothes. "You're beautiful," Dean smilled and got up joining Cas infront of his dresser.

"You're saying that because you have to," Cas smiled but didn't turn around to look at Dean. Instead Cas reached up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from the open drawer infront of him.

Dean stopped Cas from picking up the pants before placing his hands on the angel's hip and pulling their bodies so they fit together. Castiel's matched Dean's at this point and could feel the hard lump in his partner's thin boxers through his own thin pair, "Never I say it because I mean it," Dean whispered down Castiel's neck before peppering him with kisses.

Dean kissed Castiel in the sensitive part behind his ear and Cas moaned before grinding backward into Dean. Dean moaned and turned the angel around. "Don't start something you arn't prepared to finish," Castiel whispered to Dean as he hooked his fingers into the front of Dean's boxers.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dean kissed Castiel. The kiss was long and passionate and Castiel could feel the love they shared warm his body.

Dean laid Castiel down on their bed. He peppered the smaller man's neck with kisses before taking his lips into a long kiss and then moving down his body.

Castiel moaned as Dean reached the ever growing buldge still confined by his thin boxers. Dean licked the elastic of his lover's confines before pulling down the expanding fabric. Cas's toes curled as his cock was exposed to the man he loved. Dena smirked up at Cas before planting a teasing kiss on his leaking head.

Castiel hissed out a breath and grabbed at Dean's hair. Dean then licked his way from the base of Castiel's cock to the head stopping for a brief moment to suck the sensitive area beneath the head of his lover's cock.

Castiel, try as he might to stiffle his noise, let out a long moan. His entire body vibrated with extisy as he thrusted up to find the friction he so longed for. Dean pulled his head away and smiled kissing his way around the angel's thighs. "Deaaaaaaaaaaan," Castiel moaned as he squirmed toward the touch that never satisfied.

"Not so fast, my friend," Dean smiled and pressed another kiss to the head of Castiel's cock. However, this time he complied taking the head of his dick into his mouth. Castiel moaned and attempted to thrust up into Dean's mouth but Dean was quicker and pinned down his lover's hip with his hands.

Cas moaned again, "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee eeee," he begged tightening his grasp on the hunter's hair.

Dean relished in the feeling of the blunt nails scraping his scalp. He slowly moved his head down. He took Castiel's cock as slowly as he could, twirling his tongue the whole way down to keep his angel interested.

Once Dean had hit the base of Castiel's cock he picked up the pace by ten fold. Dean moved his head quickly. He himself broke a sweat in no time as he worked Castiel to the brink of his climax.

Dean could feel the large cock in his mouth throb and the balss he was now rolling between his fingers tighten just as he pulled off. Castiel let out and exasperated whimper. dean just winked and reply before reaching over up and pulling the lube out of his bed side table.

Dean made quick work of slicking himself up before using the lube to tease his lover's entrance. Castiel moaned and rocked down trying to push Dean's finger's further in him. Dean looked up at Castiel's lust blown eyes and just shook his head.

Dean then straightened then draped himself over Castiel. They kissed but this time it was despret and lustful. Dean smiled against Castiel's kiss swollen lips as he angled himself infront of the angel's hole.

Castiel moaned and Dean swallowed it as he pushed himself into his partner's ass immediatly bottoming out. Castiel bucked as Dean's cock rammed into his prostate. Dean smiled wickedly as he pulled all the way out before ramming all the way in repeating the move more quickly throwing Castiel's legs over his shoulders.

Castiel shrieked when Dean reached between them and grabbed his cock. Dean kept the same rythem as his hips as he jacked Catiel off into oblivion.

After that it took no time for Castiel to finish. He shut his eyes tight and grabbed the sheets around him as his whole body tensed with hisa climax. Dean came just as the muscled that were hugging his member hugged him tighter.

They both collasped in a swaety ball of lust and love before Castiel snapped away thei juices and snuggled into Dean's chest.

"I love you"

"And I love you forever with no end anywhere in sight," Dean placed a hand on Castiel's baby bump as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Epilouge

Castiel and Dean sat on their front porch smiling down at their 5 grandchildren. Their life together was complete. Their daughter, Amelia, and daughter-in-law, Rachael, were in the house cooking dinner like they did every Sunday. Their son, John, and their son-in-law, Eric, were in the front law with the kids. Amelia had 3 little squirts, Sam, Seth, and Sarah, (apparently Sam was named after her favortie Uncle). John had 2 kids of his own but another was on the way. Penny sat playing with her dirty blonde pigtails on the steps not wanting to rough house with all the boys and her twin Gabriel (wonder where that name could have come from) jumped around with the other kids. They were playing a strange mix of tag and hide and go seek but who could tell none of them were over 10 and they were all still in that ignorant little world most children blisfully make for themselves.

"Dad! Dinner is ready get everyone inside to clean up," Dean looked over his shoulder and couls smell the pasta and sauce through the screen door.

"You guys heard the boss," he smiled rounding up everyone and sending them to the bathroom to wash up (this included the 2 fully grown fathers). Dean and Cas were the last ones to enter the house. Dean took Castiel's hand and kissed him on his no scruffy cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too" Castiel turned and kissed Dean on the lips before turning and walking inside.


End file.
